


Smutty Literature

by Redlang



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Altmer Vestige but it's irrelevant, Gen, Mild Teasing, No actual smut here sorry, The Vestige is learning to read!, The teasing is not related to illiteracy, Verandis POV, Via smutty literature...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlang/pseuds/Redlang
Summary: The Vestige is learning to read! Unfortunately, said Vestige picked a book Verandis recognizes as belonging to Melina.No actual smut here, sorry. I just couldn't resist that title and slight Dragon Age reference.





	Smutty Literature

**Author's Note:**

> I ship the hell out of this particular Vestige and Verandis, enough that I'm actually writing a longer story where I Save My Boy™ from Coldharbour. Honestly though, idk if it will ever see the light of day, so have this. Read as whatever relationship you want.

Verandis was pleasantly surprised to find Falcarmil curled up on a couch with a book when he awoke. There was a determined line between his brows and every so often Verandis could hear quiet muttering as Falcarmil sounded out a word.

What was he reading? Not one of the books Melina kept leaving around, hopefully. Verandis's own reading tastes tended towards the dry and academic, not suitable for a beginner, but _Melina's_... well...

Falcarmil choked halfway through a mutter and froze. A faint pink began creeping towards the tips of his ears.

Definitely one of Melina's.

"Good evening, Falcarmil. What are you reading?" Verandis asked innocently, walking into the room and ignoring with no small amount of amusement the way that Falcarmil startled slightly and covered the book's title.

"It's, uh, pirates."

"Pirates?" Falcarmil practically _squirmed,_ and maybe Verandis was enjoying this a bit too much. To think he'd once thought Falcarmil difficult to read!

"The, uh, hero is a serving girl who gets kidnapped by pirates and falls in love with the captain."

"It isn't too difficult for you?"

"No, no, it's... fine."

"Are you certain? Would you like me to read it to you?"

"No!" Falcarmil insisted almost desperately.

Verandis raised an eyebrow at him, barely keeping the smirk off his face. Falcarmil looked back at him, slightly panicked expression morphing into a suspicious squint.

"...You're teasing me."

"A bit," he admitted, finally letting his mood show.

Falcarmil sighed and scrubbed at his eyes. "You're the worst."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
"Is that the one with the ropes?"
> 
> His ears flushed a bright red. "...Maybe."


End file.
